


Space Mountain

by vgersix



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Disney World, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, lolz, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: Old Married Spirk go to Disney World for shore leave. Hijinks ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disney purists, yes I know this isn't an accurate depiction of Space Mountain but hey let's hope that maybe (assuming the parks still even exist) they will have made some updates by the 23rd century??? (especially in Epcot T__T) lol

Spock thumbs through the little directory book they were given at the ticket window, noting various attractions and points of interest they may wish to investigate later.

Doing a quick series of calculations in his head, he attempts to determine the most efficient route in which to cover the entire park. Mid-thought, he is snapped out of his reverie by the press of Jim’s hand on the small of his back. 

“Come on, Spock,” Jim says, nudging him forward and breaking into a jog. “We have to get to Space Mountain first — hurry!” 

“Space… Mountain?” Spock muses, but Jim has already broken into a full run, so he sets off after him.

They finally stop at the end of a long paved walkway before a large illuminated sign baring those exact words. 

“Captain,” Spock begins, somewhat out of breath. His ability to recover from cardiovascular exertion is not what it once was. “What is a space mountain? And why is it so important that we go there first? I have already calculated the most efficient route by which to--”

“Line’s this way, Spock! Come on!” 

And he’s run off again. Spock resists the urge to roll his eyes, but follows dutifully behind. They enter a building where they are made to weave up and down along an inclining, declining, and zigzagged hallway through dim, blue-lit rooms. As they pass by, Spock notices images of galaxies and nebulae imprinted in the walls, like faux windows looking out onto the universe. They must be illuminated photographs or digital projections of some kind, he thinks, meant to give a false sense of being on some kind of space station.

Finally, they exit the enclosed walkway and enter a larger room, were several dozen other attendees are already forming a queue leading to a sort of tram line. 

“See?” Jim says, turning to face him with a breathless smile. “We’re still not even the first ones here!”

“Jim, was it imperative that we be?” Spock asks, tucking the little pamphlet into his back pocket with a sigh. He had not been expecting a foot race today. This is what humans consider to be restful activity? Appropriately illogical.

Kirk's eyes go wide, as if the idea of not being one of the first to arrive is unthinkable. “Well of course! This is one of the most popular rides in the park. If we didn’t run over here now, we’d have ended up waiting hours!” 

Jim nudges Spock forward as the people in front of them settle into their tram car. 

“See, we’re next!” he says, grinning at the tram attendant with a nod. 

“Hi there!” he says to her, and Spock notices the woman suppressing a little gasp. Clearly, she has recognized Jim. She leans forward to secure their safety bar, and smiles at him. “Have a safe flight, Captain,” she says in a conspiratorial tone.

She winks, and their car begins to move. Jim winks back, chuckling under his breath. The young woman blushes before turning to the next guest. Jim laughs, elbowing Spock in the ribs. The Vulcan turns to glare at him. 

“Hey,” Jim shrugs. “She was cute; come on!”

Spock faces forward, taking in the pitch black tunnel that lies before them for the first time. 

“Jim,” he says. “What type of ride did you say this was?”

***

What happens next is a blur of high-G twists and turns, punctuated by the screams of their fellow passengers in the neighboring cars. Spock realizes with a start that they are not the only ones screaming — Jim, next to him, is letting out a blood curdling screech of the like that Spock has never heard from the man before. But his arms are both stuck up straight in the air, and he is laughing as if he’s having the time of his life. 

Spock quirks an eyebrow in reflection, taking in the captains' appearance, dedicating it to memory. It is perhaps this moment of distraction that allows him to be caught of guard. They reach the bottom of the drop, slowing down, and round a corner on the impossible-to-see-in-the-dark track. Spock turns to face forward again just in time for a neon painted cut out of an antiquated, cartoon green alien to pop out in front of them with a screech. 

“Ahh!” Spock recoils, instinctively reaching for Jim, who immediately falls into peels of laughter. 

The tram shifts angle, tipping them back as it begins its way up another incline, and Jim is still laughing. “Captain,” Spock says drily, watching Jim wipe tears from his eyes. “Jim, it is not all that funny.”

Kirk is howling, completely overtaken by a fit of the giggles. “Oh my god, Spock. I thought you’d jump out of your skin!” He leans on the Vulcan’s shoulder, cackling.

“It was a typical shock scare, Captain. Perfectly executed. Anyone would have reacted in kind.”

Jim throws his head back, body wracked with the giggles. “It was a green! Alien! For god’s sake! That’s too perfect!” 

“Ah, Jim…” Spock’s eyes widen as he realizes they have reached the crest of this incline. 

With no further warning the tram drops, a Jim throws his hands in the air to scream again, interspersed with fits of the giggles. “A green alien, Spock!” his laughter seems to fill the enclosure as they race toward the end of the track.

***

Somewhat dazed and dizzy, they exit the dimly lit tunnel, blinking as their eyes readjust to the bright Florida sun. Jim puts an arm around Spock’s waist, still giggling under his breath. “You. Terrified of a green alien. I hope you know I’m never going to let you live that one down.”

“I would expect nothing less, Jim,” Spock says with a resigned sigh. “However I maintain that the form of the figure bore little meaning — it was simply…”

Jim lets out a sudden gasp, stopping Spock mid-sentence. 

“Captain,” he says, “What is it?”

“Look!” Jim is pointing toward a nearby reception desk leading into the souvenir shop. Over the counter, there are several large video displays, showing an array of passengers’ photos on the ride. They were clearly all taken from the same vantage point, by a camera set to document a certain moment in the ride. Spock feels his cheeks turn green at the moment captured there, in a photo showing he and Jim side by side in their tram.

Spock is bent over in an awkward position, one arm behind the captain’s back, the other across his body in a protective gesture. His fingers are spread wide on both hands, and his entire pose is one of terror in motion. His face is contorted into a squint, as if recoiling from something, and the tendons stand out in his neck. He’s leaned into Jim, his head caught halfway to its intended destination of tucking into the captain’s shoulder. 

And in contrast to this, Jim has a huge, amused smile on his face, his left hand pointing toward something just off camera on the opposite side of the screen. The offending green alien cutout, no doubt.

It is a perfect rendering of that precise moment, when Spock had screamed like a frightened child over what he can now, in a calmer setting, recognize as a harmless and cartoonish creature. His cheeks burn. 

Jim is beside himself with laughter. When he finally recovers, he looks up at Spock very sincerely, with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. “You have to let me get it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please,” Jim struggles to suppress a giggle.

“No.”

“Spock,” Jim gasps for breath as laughter threatens to overtake him again. He’d looked up at the picture again. “I swear, I will never show it to anyone else. But we have to get it. I have to. I- I can’t not. I will never forgive myself if I don’t. You might have a perfect memory, but--”

Spock sighs, relenting. “Very well. If you must.”

Jim raises up on his toes, planting a peck on Spock’s very green cheek, and all but skips to the photo counter.

He returns moments later with a digital rendering of the photograph, bordered by a cheesy theme park frame covered in cartoon stars and planets; and something else — a plush, stuffed animal toy depicting a green, bug-eyed, cartoon alien. 

“This one’s for you,” Jim smirks, raising the toy up to mime it planting a kiss on Spock’s lips. “Aw, see? He loves you!” 

“ _Ashayam_...” Spock glares down at him, unamused.

Jim takes a step back, hiding a giggle behind the framed photo in his other hand. “Yes?” he says somewhat tentatively. 

“I believe the human phrase here would be, ‘you are lucky, that I also love you.’”

“Oh, is that so? Jim steps closer, nuzzling against Spock’s cheek. 

“Yes. Now then,” Spock plucks the directional pamphlet from his back pocket, opening it to the first page. “To which attraction do you wish to subject me next?”

They share a knowing glance over the double entendre, and Jim chuckles, returning their collectible treasures to a small gift bag and taking Spock by the hand. 

“Teacup ride. This way.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [k/s blog](http://spirkian.tumblr.com/) | [personal blog](http://vgersix.tumblr.com/) | [email me](mailto:vgersixwrites@gmail.com)


End file.
